The Ties That Bind
by XIIIth Hazard
Summary: The farms and the valleys are ringed with the stones of the men who built walls so as to be more alone. All that's left of them now are their fears and their bones, but the rocks they pulled up were all I've ever known. Turtle-Verse/Alternate Dimension. (Prequel: to 'The Walls We Build.')


Summery Song:

 ** _The Rock_** _– by Mackenzie Phillips_

 _…_

This is just a little story _before_ 'The Walls We Build.'

I don't own TMNT

* * *

 _The Ties That Bind_

 _Prequel:_

Chemical X; admittedly a rather dull and unimaginative name for something that was supposed to cure cancer, end dependence on oil and disband war, but it's not like a simple name change would have made any difference.

However in its' defense the chemical performed without fail.

When it became the key ingredient in a deadly toxin; cancer victims were the first to fall. When it got into the land; oil and other minerals were contaminated beyond use. When it was eventually made its way into _ammunition_ ; war became obsolete in exchange for _fear_ of the side with the bigger gun.

All that remained intact after 100 years of change was a flickering memory of a species that had once ruled the world.

The glow of _mutagen_ had all but replaced the lights of buildings and cars. It could be seen from the plants, deep below the surface of oceans, and even within the very _land_ itself as _managing_ the encroaching plague became more and more impossible the longer the days wore on.

Water was filtered hourly, crops that were infected were fed to fire; the only thing known to destroy the poison entirely; but still more and more mutants appeared every month and humans only grew fewer and far between.

Though they had been a species whose numbers once thrived in the billons they now lived as a struggling presence of only a few hundred. Randomized safe spots where the mutagen had yet to infiltrate were their only safe havens.

But ironically in the absence of man the Earth actually began to recover. The mutagen had an unexpected yet remarkable ability to enrich the soil. Plants grew at a rate that couldn't be explained, tree roots delved deeper allowing their above world counterparts to stand taller and stronger then ever recorded.

Vines traveled at a rate that was fast enough to watch; as Natures' patience was finally rewarded with a deep green that returned stronger with every summer. All around animals reclaimed territory that was rightfully theirs and without man to limit them; they thrived under no ones' rule but their own.

Years ago Kyoto had been a lively bustling city; moving and pulsing like a living organism however in these last years that same city lay almost quite; the organism growing smaller and smaller by the day. Over the years its people became less and less, its buildings becoming empty and abandoned, its streets still and soundless as the danger rose and coveted their land.

Though the city had survived longer than most; soon only the relics of man's pride remained, just _temporary_ accomplishments over a world that was now being taken back by force.

Skyscrapers that were once the pillars of human ingenuity and determination were nothing but abandoned empty husks of rusted metal and collapsing walls. Asphalt roads that once stretched for miles in all directions were barely recognizable under the encroaching carpet of grass and weeds.

Soon there would be no evidence of the war they had lost to nature; as everything was slowly but surely returning to the earth from which it came.

…

As the sun began to rise movement below caught its attention as people emerged from their homes ready to start a new day of fighting for what remained of their island, even though most knew it was pointless.

It was during these still silent hours that the calm was interrupted by the panicked sound of tires trying to stop a car before disaster could strike. Out of nowhere the woman ran from the safety of the sidewalk; bolting for a point in the road where she stooped to retrieve something but was too slow to react to the danger she had inadvertently put herself in.

However if the woman was frightened she did not show it. In fact one might say she was _fearless_ in the face of such a promise of death, and it would seem that she was right to be so. As before the vehicle could reach her another form appeared briefly before both vanished yet again only to reappear back on the safety of the sidewalk.

The van was finally able to stop itself some several feet beyond the _former_ point-of-no-return and a man quickly emerged from the drivers' seat in a fit of anger, yelling, cursing and furthering the attention placed on him from others on the street.

The young woman who was now safely in the arms of a man paid him no attention as the man that had rescued her took it upon himself to remind the driver that all were welcome on these streets and that he would do well to remember a thing called a 'speed limit.'

Irate; the man continued to grumble and curse until a blade was placed to his neck in warning. The driver turned to find another man who was far from the firm yet _accepting_ presence of his friend.

This one held darkness and hatred in his eyes and was fully willing to show the van's occupant just how much of a nuisance he had made himself. But thankfully the man's life was spared when the woman called out to him; her voice kind yet demanding, unwilling to put-up with her friends' behavior.

The sword was quickly removed from the strangers' throat and returned to its sheath before he made his way toward his two friends on the sidewalk, making sure to bestow the driver with one last warning glance before waltzing off; letting it be known that the man was excused and should take his leave.

The three occupants of the side street paid little attention to the van as it sped away and they reunited on the sidewalk where the first man finally placed the woman back on her own two feet.

"Tang Shen I wish you would be more careful." The man requested receiving a thankful look and a pat on his shoulder for his good deed.

"With you being carful for the both of us I see no point in wasting the energy Yoshi-chan." She declared stubbornly before taking pity on her new husband and leaned up to kiss him on the check. "But thank you anyway." She whispered.

"It was my pleasure." Yoshi whispered back before looking up as their friend joined them.

"Tang Shen, are you alright?" He asked walking up and taking her in as if searching for an injury as well as a reason to hunt down the driver of the van once again.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "But there was no reason to be so cruel to that man. It was mostly _my_ fault anyway."

"You are never at fault." The man retaliated.

Tang Shen just smiled unbelievingly at him. "Just because you believe me to be perfect does not mean I am incapable of mistakes, Saki." She corrected him. "And are you not actually disproving my innocence _now_ by _disagreeing_ with me?" She asked innocently and Yoshi laughed heart-fully as he threw his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"You should know better than to argue with her old friend." He commented causing Saki to actually growl slightly in return.

"What was so important that you had to risk your life anyway?" Saki asked stubbornly.

"This." She answered pulling something from her robe to show the two men.

"A _turtle_?" Yoshi asked unbelievingly as he reached out to pet the animal whose shell and skin were almost _covered_ in algae; a sure sign that this particular turtle was very old perhaps even older than them.

"Why would you want to save such a useless animal?" Saki grumbled staring at the creature as if he wished for nothing more than to throw it back into the street and leave it to die.

"All life is sacred Saki." Tang Shen corrected him holding the turtle closer as if to prove her point. "And is _worth_ protecting."

"But not at the cost of _your_ life." Saki argued.

"How do _you_ know?" She accused him.

" _Nothing_ is worth _your_ life." He retaliated.

She gave him a look that clearly said he was crossing a line. "You may not be aware of this Saki but your _flattery_ is not always so _flattering._ " She declared. "If I wish to give my life to save a creature as incredible as this one than I _shall_ ; with or _without_ your permission." She continued earning a slight narrowing of the eyes from her friend in question.

"Now, now there's no reason to get hostile." Yoshi stated then placing himself between the two feuding individuals; an action he had been forced to make more and more often lately. "Everyone is safe, isn't that what matters?" He asked them both but Saki continued to stand his ground for several seconds before finally releasing a sigh and turned to walk down the street not caring whether the others followed him or not.

"Must he always be so cruel?" Tang Shen asked more to herself as she stroked the turtles' shell gently causing the creature to close its eyes in content.

"He's going through a rough time." Yoshi explained placing his hand gently on Tang Shen's shoulder.

"I remember a time when he was so much _gentler_." Tang Shen muttered sadly, missing those moments of their childhood. "Even more so than _you_ ,if I recall." She stated given Yoshi a sugar-filled look.

Playing along as if evoked in a sudden need to defend himself, he promptly planted a fake scowl on his face and prattled off accusingly. "We were _six_."

"And now we are _twenty-six_?" She stated. "What _ever_ is your point?"

Realizing that he had lost this round Yoshi rubbed the back of his head in the hopes of producing a subject change that might save him from her wrath. "So what are you going to do with your new _friend_?" He asked absentminded. "He might try to _eat_ your rats."

"She!"

"Excuse me." Yoshi muttered somewhat startled.

"Feel!" Tang Shen commanded suddenly; holding said creature out so Yoshi could touch its plastron.

"She's _pregnant._ " He exclaimed with a smile.

"Which is why _we_ are going to take _her_ back to the pond." Shen added sternly before she gracefully turned on her heel and headed in the direction of said area leaving no room for argument.

"We are?" Yoshi asked in wake; but the poor man could do nothing but laugh under his breath as she ignored him. "God bless me." He proclaimed with a smile before starting after her.

…

Yoshi held her hand firmly but gently as he lowered her down toward the waters edge before following his wife as she attempted to locate the perfect place to release the turtle.

Without the destructive cultivation of humans; the pond near their home had remained untouched for years as it was patiently reclaimed by nature. Cherry trees in full bloom, crystal clear water, green grass and stubs laid over an army of multi-colored rocks; no turtle in their right mind would pass it up.

Tang Shen quietly knelt in the soft warm sand; caring little for her clothes as she gently stroked the turtles' soft head before reaching up to pull Yoshi down to the same level which he gladly allowed.

Carefully he reached over to pet the turtle as well taking notice of her content and worriless expression. "I wasn't aware turtles liked to be held." He commented.

"Normally they don't." Tang Shen answered. "But she is very old and has lived a long and full life. There is nothing left for her to _fear_."

"What will you call her?" Yoshi asked curiously though he knew that Tang Shen was not one to simply _name_ an animal; as that wasn't her way, she preferred they not be _labeled_ by human language wanting instead to remember them as they are. However she was not beyond bestowing them with a _word._

If she could find one that was good enough that is.

" _Totem_ " Tang Shen stated almost immediately apparently she had been considering this as well.

Yoshi turned to look at her as he awaited further explanation. She had always been close to animals; seeming to have no room in her heart for any resentment or hatred toward even the most notorious of pests. Even the rats in her kitchen did not escape her kindness and as such she had far more knowledge of the animal kingdom than he.

She laughed at his puzzled expression and continued. "The turtle symbolizes water and long-lasting solutions, she reminds us to not act hastily." She explained lovingly. "They are the _totem_ of strength, understanding and ancient wisdom; _peace_ - _keepers_ of the animal world."

Yoshi couldn't help but smile at the smooth and artful way she had voiced her knowledge. "I like it." He admitted.

"Then – perhaps we should think of a name for our _daughter_ as well." She answered as if talking of the weather causing Yoshi to start before looking to her in wonder.

"Really?" He asked and she smiled prompting him to take her in his arms as he absorbed the pure happiness of this news.

They sat like that for several minutes, talking of their new life and relishing in each others presence, until finally Tang Shen released the turtle into the pond and they got up to walk to the house they both sheared in the near distance, leaving only the animal itself to witness the dark black shape of a man watching them from the trees.

…

It would be only a few months later when Totem would lay her eggs; knowing they would be her last clutch as she waited under the waters of the pond of the hatchlings to emerge and just a few short months later she would look up from her watch as the house on the hill was blessed with the cries of a child of their own.

But the moment did not last, they never did.

For the joy was soon drowned out by the eruption of _flames_ in the following night and the mother turtle helplessly watched as the same black form crawled from the ashes to dig up her nest; but by the time she had made it back to her clutch he was gone and her precious eggs; the future of her kind – were no more.

…

She never nested again and it took years of sorrow and song for her to finally near the end of her life; having long resigned herself to the fact that she would never know what had happened.

That is until one day she finally got her answers.

She had been in her usual daze when she looked up through the surface of the water to find four children curiously examining her pond. But it was when she finally opened her eyes that she realized they were not drawn by the water but by the _words_ of her _song_.

She would have cried had she the ability; though they looked so different she could see that the oldest shared the same leaf green skin as his father and looking into the amber colored eyes of the second oldest she too saw her long gone mate. The youngest as well had the sea-like skin tone that she herself donned and the last one shared her deep chocolate eyes.

They were _hers_.

It was obvious that they were still very young but not without knowledge and she could still see their bond. The connection they held to the sea as well as their own kind, something that could not be severed or broken; even by distance.

Though someone had clearly raised them to be strong willed and honorable she realized there was one thing they did not know and so – she _sang_ to them.

She sang of the sea and of the wind and of their father; of his strength and hardships. She sang of voices that should be feared and voices that should be followed and of sorrow and pain that were always followed by love and comfort.

They never once interrupted as they laid on the sand to watch and listen to her words and when the sun finally began to set and they had to return home, they smiled at her and promised to return.

But she would not be there.

Her life was over; she could finally join her mate on the other side. There was no reason left for her to hold on, she had passed on what needed to be told.

She was at peace.

The End

* * *

Just a little one shot to keep you guys busy between parts. ;)

Stay tuned next week for

"The Paths We Take"

…

I've also posted a few pictures over on my deviant-art page for those who have always wanted to know what my version of the turtles ' ** _look like_** '

Same username: "XIIIthHazard"

Or you could just check out my profile page for the link.

R&R


End file.
